A Birthday Surprise
by Natsminime
Summary: It's Harry birthday and his friends throw him a surprise party. That isn't the only surprise he's getting.


A Birthday Surprise by NatsMinime

**Author's Notes:**

This is my 2nd story I've written as a birthday present for my Snarry loving friend, Sonya!

Harry was standing on the porch outside Grimauld Place, searching for his key and wondering why it looked different from when he had left it, just two hours before. _Didn't I leave the kitchen light on? _Finally he found his key and let himself in.

He could've sworn he left more lights on, and now the entire house was dark. He collected his mail and sorted through it. A few birthday cards from his friends and co workers; and of course a dozen or so from his fans. It had been a few years since the downfall of Voldemort and he was still enjoying how good his life finally was.

Harry set the mail down on the little stand he had just inside the door and went into the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen in the dark and got some butterbeer from the fridge.

It was then that he felt eyes on him from a dark corner of the room. Pretending he hadn't noticed the presence he set his butterbeer down and used the special vision all Aurors learned to find wizards in hiding. There was definitely someone there. He cast a silent leg locker curse and heard a faint yelp that was all too familiar to him. He turned on the lights. There, on his kitchen floor was his best friend since his first year at Hogwarts – Ron.

"Ron?" Harry asked, undoing his spell and helping his friend up. "What'd ya have to do that for?" Ron asked, slightly offended. "You startled me, mate. Sorry" Harry replied. They hugged for a moment and then Harry got Ron a butterbeer. "Happy Birthday" Ron said. "Thanks" Harry replied. "What are you doing here? I saw your card and a nicely wrapped gift in the foyer" Harry asked after a moment of thought. "Can't I drop by to see my best friend on his birthday?" Ron asked. "Well, sure" Harry said, then added, "But why did you have the lights off?" "I like the dark" Ron said with a sheepish smile. "Liar" Harry teased, giving Ron a mock punch on the arm. "Well come on into the living room and we can relax and catch up" Harry invited Ron. "Sure" Ron said.

As soon as Harry stepped into the living room the lights came on and everyone shouted "SURPRISE!"

Harry was so shocked he stood there, speechless for awhile. After some time he heard someone ask "Did he die from surprise?" Harry laughed and thanked everyone for coming. "Did you do this?" Harry turned to Ron and asked. Ron shook his head and pointed at his twin son and daughter and Hermione. "It was their idea" He said. Harry's godchildren; Ron's children, Sonya and RJ [Ron Jr.] ran up to him and hugged his knees. "Uncle Harry!" they cried. "Happy Birthday!" They gave him the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on their faces. Harry picked them up and gave them each a kiss on their cheek and thanked them for this surprise and then set them down. He walked over to Hermione, who was pregnant with his third godchild. "How are you?" He asked as he carefully hugged her. "Oh, I'm just fine, thanks and how are you?" "I'm great, thanks for this surprise, you're the best!" Hermione smiled bashfully. "So how far are you again?" He asked. Hermione patted her protruding stomach in thought and then said "6 months"

Harry smiled and then leaned down to talk to his future godchild. "Hello little one, are you treating mommy well?" Hermione laughed and Harry wandered off to mingle with his other guests and thanked them all for coming. Harry thought he'd mingled and thanked everyone when a voice from behind him let him know otherwise.

"I guess a 'Happy Birthday' is in order." The voice that haunted his dreams.

Harry turned and gave Snape his special smile that was for him only. The corners of Snape's lips turned up in response. "Thank you for coming" Harry said to which Snape nodded. "Can I get you anything?" Harry asked. "I think I can find food and refreshments on my own, thanks" Harry nodded and said he'd catch up with Snape later and wandered back to the party planners that made this even possible.

"So, what else is planned?" He asked Ron. "Well, after everyone has had a nice time and mingled and such we thought we'd let you open presents and thank everyone and then cake, ice cream and we go home." Harry smiled and said, "Sounds good"

"Listen up everyone! Can I have your attention, please?" Hermione yelled a short while later. Everyone turned to face her and she smiled at all of them. "Now it's time for Harry to open his presents and then its time for -" "Cake and Ice Cream!" Sonya and RJ shouted, and everyone in the room laughed at how cute the two were.

Harry walked over to the towering pile of presents in the corner of the room and levitated the top one down to him self. When all the presents were looked through and everyone was thanked Harry went into the kitchen with Ron and Hermione and started serving the cake and ice cream.

"Is your present the one in the foyer?" Harry asked them as they served the cake and ice cream to everyone. "One of them, the one in the foyer is from Sonya and RJ. You'll get ours when everyone leaves." Hermione said, smiling in that secret way of hers.

_I didn't see a present from Snape either. _Harry thought to himself, but that was expected. The fact that the man was there was enough for Harry.

When everyone was done with their cake and ice cream they drifted out the door and Harry was next to it, saying "bye" and "thanks for coming." When the last of the crowd was out the door Harry returned to the living room, where one person remained behind. "Oh, I thought I hadn't seen you leave" Harry said to the man. "I assumed you wouldn't mind if I hung around for a bit longer, am I mistaken?" Snape asked. "Oh, I don't mind. Please, make yourself comfortable" Harry replied.

Hermione was done with the dishes in a flash. "Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Sonya and RJ cried. "Open our present now! Please Uncle Harry?" "Okay, okay" Harry said, giving them a smile. He sat at the table and carefully unwrapped their present. Inside was the most beautiful hand-made bracelet he'd ever seen. "Daddy taught us this simple spell for jewelry making" Explained Sonya. "It's beautiful" Harry told her. "Let me help you put it on" Sonya offered. Harry handed her the bracelet and she carefully tied it on his wrist. "Look, we have matching ones!" Said RJ. Harry smiled at them again. "Thank you, I love it!" Harry told them, and they beamed up at him in response. "Well, I'm gonna take them home now. Say bye to Uncle Harry kids." Ron said. "Bye Uncle Harry!" They said, giving him huge hugs. Harry played with their hair and said goodbye, promising to visit soon.

Hermione placed silencing charms on the kitchen, aware that an ex spy was in the other room.

"Here's Ron's and my present to you" Hermione said, handing Harry a small box. Harry removed the lid to reveal a small vile inside. "What is it?" Harry asked her. "It's a conceivement potion." She replied. "You mean… to help guys have kids?" Hermione nodded. "But… I haven't told anyone… so how do you know?" "Please Harry" she said, acting insulted. "I wasn't top of our class for nothing. Harry blushed. "So Ron knows?" Hermione shook her head no. "Then what does he think this is?" Harry asked her. "A healing potion." Harry laughed at that… only Ron. "Thanks Hermione. But I'm not with anyone right now." Hermione smiled. "I know, but something tells me, that's about to change." Hermione got up and Harry stood to give her another hug. He patted her belly and told his future godchild, "You be good to mommy now, you hear?" And underneath his hand, he felt the baby kick in response. "Smart kid, just like it's mum" Harry said. Hermione smiled and Harry threw in the flu powder for her.

He removed the silencing spell from the kitchen and turned to his guest. "I presume you wished to speak to me alone?" He asked. "Yes" Snape replied. "As I'm sure you noticed, I didn't give you a present." Harry nodded and said, "Yes, but just being here was enough for me." And he blushed slightly. "But, I do have something for you" said Snape. "Oh?" Harry queried. Before he knew what was happening a warm pair of lips was on his, and he was responding rather eagerly. "Shall we move this somewhere a little more… adequate?" Snape asked and Harry murmured his agreement.

Next thing he knew he was being laid across his bed and de-clothed. Snape was preparing him and teasing his cock at the same time. All the pleasure was driving Harry crazy. It felt as if he fell into one of his daydreams. Finally he felt the head of Snape's cock poking his entrance and he tensed up a little. Despite being Gay, he still hadn't gone this far with another man. "Relax" He heard Snape whisper in his ear. Oh the things that voice could do to him.

Snape was in him. And it didn't hurt. Harry relaxed completely and started to enjoy this wonderful birthday present. "Yes! Yes! Harder! Please!" Harry found himself screaming after a few minutes of being penetrated. Snape complied, and Harry enjoyed it immensely.

_Why haven't we done this before? _He wondered. He was so close to cumming, and Snape could tell, so Snape took Harry's cock in his hand and helped him along. "Yes!" Harry cried out as he came into Snape's hand and on their stomachs. A few moments later, Snape let out one final moan and emptied his seed into Harry. "So good" Harry whispered into Snape's ear. "Yes" Snape agreed as he rolled off of Harry. They fell asleep in each others arms.

*****2 MONTHS LATER*****

Harry was over the toilet, vomiting his breakfast up for the 4th morning in a row. He decided it was time to see a doctor. At first he thought it was just the stomach flu, but that was only supposed to last a day or 2. Not 4.

He decided to go to Madam Pomfrey. He called in sick to work and no one questioned his absence. He hadn't missed a day of work since he started.

A few hours later he was at Hogwarts, checking in with the Headmistress. "It's so nice to see you, Harry, dear." Said McGonagall. Harry thanked her and was on his way to the infirmary.

"Harry!" Cried Madam Pomfrey when she opened the door to her office. "I haven't seen you in awhile! Harry smiled at her. "What do you need, dear?" She asked. "I've been vomiting for 4 morning's in a row. I was hoping you could check me out, and let me know what's wrong." He asked, hopeful. "Sure thing just lay down on that bed there" She motioned to the closest bed. "I'll be right back" She said as he lay on the bed.

When she came back out of her office with her wand she asked him, "Harry, I know this is personal… but have you engaged in any sexual intercourse over the past month or two?" Harry nodded that yes, he had. She ran a medical exam over him and discovered what she had suspected was true. "Harry dear… I'm pleased to tell you that you're… pregnant!"

Harry stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then muttered, "Pregnant? You're sure?" She nodded at him. He smiled, pleased, and then wondered how this could have happened.

_My present from Hermione. That must have been the lube that Snape used._ Harry got up and hugged her. "Thank you" He said. Then he asked, "Is my baby healthy and okay?" "Yes" She said with a smile. "But Harry… You're a little over two months in… when you reach your third month I'm afraid you'll have to take time off from being an Auror." He nodded in understanding and then asked her one last question. "Do you mind if I come to you for a monthly check up?" "I'd be delighted!" She exclaimed. He smiled and said goodbye. Then he went down the stairs to the dungeons to pay the second father of his baby a visit.

_Good thing it's Saturday. _Harry thought, knocking on Snape's door. "Come in!" He said. Harry opened the door, and closed it behind him, then walked over to Severus. Yes, he was Severus now, since they were having a baby together. "I thought I'd be seeing you. What can I do for you?" Severus asked. "I was just wondering… the thing you lubed me up with when we had sex… did you get it out of my trouser pocket?" "Yes" Severus said. "Do you know what it was?" Harry asked. "Yes, I am a potions master" Severus replied. "You planned… to get me… pregnant?" Harry asked in disbelief. Severus nodded. "What your friend doesn't know is that I have figured out how to hear past silencing charms, so I heard your entire conversation. "Oh" was all Harry could say. "So… you're okay with me being pregnant with your kid?" Harry asked after a moments thought. "I am if you are" Severus replied. "I haven't been this happy or excited in… ever!" He exclaimed. Severus let out a true smile. "But… why?" Harry asked. "I've had feelings for you since your 3rd year" Severus admitted. Harry blushed slightly and admitted to Severus that he had had feelings for him as well since 3rd year. Harry closed the remaining gap between them and their lips met in another heated kiss. "I must be going… would you mind if I let Hermione know?" Harry asked. "Go ahead, tell whoever you'd like. Oh. And Harry?" Severus asked. "Yes?" Harry replied. "I have a… favor… to ask you." Severus said. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Would you… come live with me during your pregnancy? Just so I have an eye on you and if anything is wrong with you or the baby Madam Pomfrey is right here to help. "Sure" Harry replied. "I'll be back tonight, is that okay?" He asked. Snape nodded and Harry bid him goodbye 'till that night and was off to see Hermione.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Was what greeted him when he stepped out of the flu at Hermione and Ron's loft apartment. "Hello" He bid them, and then they were off, back to playing with their toys. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, sweeping him into a huge hug. "What brings you by?" She asked. "Well… I have some news for you" He said. "What is it Harry?" She asked, looking concerned. He smiled at her. "We're in the same situation, you and I" He told her, placing his hand over her ever growing belly. Her entire face lit up. "Oh Harry! That's wonderful!" She said, hugging him all over again. "I'll be moving in with Severus today" He told her. "I was right!" She said, smiling. "That's what you meant? When you said my single status would change?" He asked her. She nodded. He hugged her one last night and then bid goodbye to her and the kids and was off to take time off work.

He met with his boss and explained his situation. His boss said he could take maternity leave as well. _I'm so lucky to have such a great boss! _He thought as he floo'd back to his apartment.

He quickly grabbed a few things he'd need and made them pocket size, then he floo'd to Severus' rooms at Hogwarts. "Just in time for dinner" Was what Severus said to him as he stepped from the fireplace. "You aren't eating in the Great Hall?" Harry asked. "I thought I'd let you have some privacy for a little while before the students know you're here. After all, it's been quite a day for you, has it not?" Harry nodded and sat down at the table, eating almost everything in sight. Once he was done he asked Severus. "Are you sure you can put up with me?" "I'll manage" was Severus' reply.

*****6 MONTHS AND 2 WEEKS LATER*** **

"Severus!" Harry cried, bursting through the door to Severus' class. "The baby's coming!" He cried in agony, grasping his protruding belly.

"You will all stay in your seats! A substitute will be here soon!" Severus commanded his class as he helped Harry up to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey had everything prepared for them and a bed ready. Severus helped Harry onto it and then raced to get the Medi-Witch.

"Harry's having the baby" He explained when she opened her door. She raced to him and helped him into a birthing position and told Severus to help him get calm. Severus held his hand and whispered in his ear, "Breath Harry, breath, this will all be over soon" "Ahhh!" Harry cried in pain. "Okay, push Harry! Push! You can do it" Harry pushed and finally on the third push the baby came out. "Ahhh!" Harry cried again.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "How did I not see this?" "See what?" Severus asked, slightly panicked. "Well… You're having twins" Severus nearly fainted right there.

"Okay Push Harry!" Harry pushed and again, the third time another baby was born. "Please tell me there are no more" Severus begged. Madam Pomfrey laughed. "That's it, you're done Harry!" She wrapped the twin baby boys in blankets and handed one to each father.

"Look! Their opposite!" Harry exclaimed. One baby boy had Harry's unruly hair, but Severus' onyx black eyes and the other had Severus' jet black hair, but Harry's emerald green eyes. "Their absolutely beautiful, like their fathers" Madam Pomfrey said, then added, "I'll leave you two alone now." "Thank you, for everything" Harry said to her.

Just like their father's the babies were unique. Harry smiled at Severus and Severus leaned in to kiss Harry. "At least we can tell them apart" Harry said, laughing.

"Would you hate if I named one of them James?" Harry asked. "No, I think it would fit, but like you, he won't be just like his Grandfather, he'll have my eyes" Severus said with a fond fatherly smile.

So the baby boy with Harry's hair and Severus' eyes was named James. "What do you think of the name Adam?" Severus asked. "I like it" Harry replied.

So on April 22, 2009, James and Adam Potter-Snape were born.


End file.
